


Anagrams and Aliases

by itswheremydemonshide10



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, adapted ending, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: How does Robert know the mysterious Kath?





	Anagrams and Aliases

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly altered ending to tonight’s episode based on a wild little headcanon of mine. (I so wanted this twist to happen!!!)

Robert sees the flicker of recognition on her face when she spots where the car horn has come from, and he has to suppress a smile. She throws a cautious glance over her shoulder, the rain pattering down as she slides quickly into his passenger seat.

She sniffs slightly from the cold Yorkshire air, before opening the briefcase in her lap

“They said they’d sign it as soon as the lawyer’s looked at it.”

“You can go now.” He says, not wanting her to be implicated in any of this.

“Er, charming!” She retorts, not backing down. She never had taken any kind of shit from him after all, they’re both as stubborn as each other. “No thank you, or congratulations on a great performance. Could have been the highlight of my show-reel if I’d recorded it. Help me get to Hollywood.”

Robert has to resist the temptation to roll his eyes at the thought of her being an actress. Although, to be fair, she does share his flare for the dramatic.

“Your thank you will be in your account by the middle of Monday.” He tells her, struggling to keep up the pretence now.

“Is it weird that I enjoyed this?” She asks.

“I hope not, cos I tell you what… I really am.” Her troublesome smirk always makes him feel at ease, because he knows it’s reflected on his own face.

“Just one thing I’m curious about… Rug Tree Bonds. Why?”

“It’s an anagram. Think about it.” He tells her, knowing that she’s clever enough to figure it out.

She pauses for a moment, before nodding, amused.

“Robert Sugden.” She says. Robert can’t help but notice that her old Yorkshire accent is bleeding back into her speech at that, the sound of his family surname rolling off her tongue with familiarity.

His mock attempts at being detached and professional melt away at that, and he can’t help but grin, wide and genuine with affection, as well as mischief.

“Seriously though, thanks for doing this.” He tells her.

She smiles back brightly, and suddenly she’s not ‘Kath’ anymore, she’s back to being her real self.

She’s back to being Sandie.

“Of course. What else are big sisters for?”


End file.
